


Like brothers

by Kildare



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kildare/pseuds/Kildare
Summary: Всем клонам снятся сны об их бесконечной миссии.





	

Иногда — к сожалению, только иногда, — жизнь казалась довольно простой штукой. Не сомневайся, не удивляйся, не бойся. Тебя создали ради этого, тебя этому учили, твоя профессия — война. И никогда не позволяй себе думать что же дальше, за пределами этого круга.  
  
Реальность — _правильную_ реальность — Коди под вопрос не ставил. Он шел за своим генералом, и шел бы до самого конца, был бы приказ или не было бы, просто потому что он знал: так надо.  
  
Проблемы начинались, когда реальности смешивались.  
  
Коди порой ловил себя на мысли, что не понимает, где он находится и что делает. Бесконечные однообразные сны словно просачивались в повседневную жизнь, и именно они заставляли сомневаться в себе и в окружающем его мире. Будто не было больше ничего. Только он, братья, долг и смерть.  
  
Тогда весь смысл жизни сужался до одной цели — разглядеть маячащий где-то там, за лохматой макушкой Скайуокера, шлем с потертым, но таким знакомым рисунком. Облупившаяся, когда-то ярко синяя краска на старом поцарапанном шлеме оказалась самым прочным якорем, державшим Коди на плаву и в _этой_ реальности.  
  
  
Рекс был другим. Совершенно. Коди смотрел в зеркало, смотрел на него, искал что-то общее — и не находил. Рекс мог позволить себе шутить с джедаями, спорить с ними же, притворяться дроидом, называть коммандера Тано "детка" и не подчиняться приказам, если считал, что они нецелесообразны. Он рассказывал что-то о прошедших миссиях, улыбался, подшучивал над другом и его вечной обязательностью, а Коди слушал, наблюдал за ним и чувствовал себя _живым_.  
  
Больше всего на свете — больше того, что перестанет различать сны и реальность, — Коди боялся, что Рекс сломается.  
  
  
Первый, почти неслышный и невесомый _«динг»_ прозвенел где-то на границе сознания, когда погиб Девяносто Девятый. Коди стоял над его телом и говорил, должно быть, о долге и чести — ведь что они все такое, как не смесь долга, чести и бессмысленных смертей. Даже если бы ему сейчас приставили бластер к виску, он бы не смог повторить, что именно произнес тогда, зато отчетливо помнилось, как дрожала лежавшая на его плече рука Рекса.  
  
Каждому нужны свои якори. Якорем Рекса был его отряд, но со временем тот, оправдывая свое название, начал распадаться на отдельные капли, словно у солдат резко выдернули землю из-под ног и заставили падать в темную, бесконечную глубину, разбиваясь об острые камни.  
  
  
Следующий — еще тихий — _«донг»_ был почти заглушен возгласом Эхо, когда тот подхватил энергощит и побежал к кораблю.   
  
Каждый раз, когда погибал кто-то из братьев, они чувствовали, как умирает что-то невесомое внутри. Вся Цитадель состояла из таких маленьких, отломившихся от них самих частиц. И даже потом, много позже, когда Эхо обнаружили живым — _практически_ живым — эти осколки так и не удалось собрать воедино.  
  
  
Братья.  
  
Коди столько раз произносил это слово, когда говорил воодушевленные напутственные речи, отправляя очередной отряд еще зеленых новичков сражаться и умирать. Многие из них даже не успевали понять, ради чего они воюют, — да и было ли что понимать?  
  
Рекса братом Коди не звал никогда. Не получалось.   
  
  
_Данг._  
  
После Умбары они просто молчали.  
  
Стояли друг напротив друга, сжимая ненавистные шлемы, и молчали. Коди потерял несколько сотен человек и одного из своих лучших командующих. В глазах Рекса плескалась такая жгучая смесь гнева и бессилия, что Коди ни на минуту не усомнился — с его стороны все было гораздо хуже.  
  
— Прости меня, — только и сказал Рекс, прежде чем развернуться, подхватив шлем под руку, по привычке выпрямив спину, словно не стоял сейчас, напоминая побитую собаку, и уйти.  
  
Коди смотрел ему вслед — он должен был бежать за Рексом, говорить, что они справятся, они обязательно справятся, но он стоял и смотрел в спину своего лучшего друга, понимая, что тот вдруг стал гораздо старше их всех.  
  
Коди очнулся только тогда, когда в зажатом кулаке хрустнул позабытый комлинк.  
  
Он читал отчеты, слушал разговоры солдат, со дня на день обраставшие все новыми и более фантастическими подробностями, и думал о том, через что Рексу пришлось пройти.   
  
Рекс потерял гораздо больше людей, был вынужден судить своих же, не дожидаясь трибунала, и пошел против джедая. Они получили совершенно идентичный приказ, абсолютно одинаковые указания, — и все же это он тогда стоял в коридоре, смотрел Коди в глаза и извинялся.  
  
Иногда Коди думал, что лучше бы он был на месте Ваксера. Иногда он отчаянно завидовал мертвым. По крайней мере, для них этот бесконечный кошмар больше не имел значения.  
  
  
С тех пор, как Рекс перестал делиться новостями, рассказывать о прошедших событиях и улыбаться, Коди слушал только тишину. Он балансировал на грани сна и реальности, отчаянно пытаясь удержаться, не сбиться, не утонуть, ведь _хорошие солдаты выполняют…_ СТОП.   
  
  
_Динг-донг._  
  
Нарастающий звон заглушали сирены и переговаривающиеся сразу на всех каналах поисковые отряды. Рекс не верил и никогда бы не поверил в виновность коммандера Тано, но после того, как она ушла из ордена, _почти_ перестал верить кому-либо вообще.  
  
Коди стоял рядом, смотрел, как Рекс в бессилии колотит кулаком стену, и сознавал: его якорь уходит ко дну, затягивая его в темный водоворот следом за собой. Но ни за что в жизни Коди не смог бы оставить Рекса одного.  
  
  
_Динг-донг-данг._  
  
Коди _не знал_ , что случилось с Файвзом. Произошедшее засекретили быстрей, чем остыло его тело, а Рекс… просто молчал, глядя куда-то внутрь самого себя.  
  
Коди хотелось убивать всех голыми руками, взорвать к чертям всю эту галактику, просто чтобы больше никогда не видеть этого выражения в глазах друга. Только вот все равно уже было ничего не изменить.  
  
  
— Тебе снятся сны? — спросил его Рекс, и Коди вдруг испугался. Испугался, что признайся он, и Рекс рассмеется над ним, покрутит пальцем у виска и больше не будет приходить, чтобы найти покой — или хотя бы его видимость его — в дружеском молчании.  
  
Четыре года назад, может быть, Рекс и рассмеялся бы. Четыре года назад Коди рассмеялся бы тоже.  
  
Не было необходимости уточнять, какие именно сны Рекс имеет виду.  
  
— Каждую ночь.  
  
Рекс долго смотрел ему в глаза, потом, притянув за затылок, мягко коснулся лбом его лба.  
  
— Я что-нибудь придумаю. Я обязательно что-нибудь придумаю, — тихо произнес он и ушел.  
  
Коди смотрел вслед, чувствовал, как теряется его якорь, как смыкаются над его головой воды безумного кошмара, и понимал, что Рекса он больше не увидит.  
  
  
Когда вместо привычных глаз джайга за левым плечом Скайуокера стала мелькать красная стрелка на шлеме Аппо, сражение за реальность перестало иметь смысл. А потом оглушительный звон рассыпавшегося на осколки мира заглушил тихий, но настойчивый входящий сигнал на эмиттер.  
  
Многие из них просто считали, что так надо. Многие просто не поняли, что это не очередной повторяющийся из ночи в ночь сон, а когда поняли, было уже поздно. Коди понимал, но уцепиться, чтобы остаться на плаву, больше было не за что. _Ведь хорошие солдаты выполняют приказы._  
  


***

  
  
  
Иногда Коди хотел ненавидеть Рекса. Он пытался — Рекс знал, абсолютно точно все знал, но не вернулся за ним. Рекс обещал что-нибудь придумать и не сдержал своего обещания. Но Коди так и не смог. Смысл жизни теперь сузился даже не до линии — до маленькой, почти незаметной точки, в которую Коди вложил всю свою надежду на то, что Рекс остался жив и избежал Приказа.  
  
Он смотрел в лица кадетов, такие отвратительно _разные_ на такой отвратительно _родной_ планете, и думал, стоит ли пытаться отстроить реальность заново. И нужна ли ему эта имперская реальность.  
  
  
Первым камешком в основании его нового — настоящего — мира стал AZ3, маленький медицинский дроид, которого в суматохе, вызванной утечкой информации о чипах, забыли перепрограммировать много лет тому назад.  
  
— Да-да, — суетливо летая между медицинских приборов в наспех переоборудованной имперцами лаборатории, говорил он, — CT-7567, он приходил, да.  
  
— Как же тебя не поймали? — удивился Коди.  
  
— Я умею прятаться, — гордо сообщил Эйзи. — Меня Файвз научил.   
  
Коди бы рассмеялся, если бы все еще умел это делать. Научить дроида скрываться от перепрограммирования — в этом был весь Файвз.  
  
— А потом, когда пришли имперцы, все это просто стало неважно. А данные и разработки уничтожили не сразу.  
  
Хорошее слово «разработки». Нейтральное. Можно сделать усилие и не думать о том, что за этим словом скрываются миллионы его неродившихся братьев.  
  
— И что же Рекс?  
  
— Рекс?  
  
— КТ-7567, — произносить номер оказалось не так тяжело.  
  
— Он спрашивал про Файвза. И про тебя. И про то, что будет, если изъять чипы.  
  
— Про меня?  
  
Эйзи посмотрел на Коди, и тот мог бы поклясться, что в его механическом взгляде промелькнуло сочувствие.  
  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что ты другой, что ты никогда не мог не исполнять приказы, правда? Просто не мог.  
  
Коди хотелось кричать, что он ничего не знал. Что все это какой-то бред. Но правда была в том, что он все знал с самого начала — с того самого момента много лет назад, когда его, вместо того, чтобы отправить со всеми на Джионозис, запихали в какую-то лабораторию с безумно белыми стенами и ярким светом, от которого раскалывалась голова. Знал и никому не мог сказать. Гораздо проще было считать это еще одним куском его бесконечных снов и пытаться забыть.  
  
— Если бы чип изъяли до приказа, — продолжал тем временем Эйзи, — ты бы это не пережил.  
  
Коди молчал, а новый, уродливый, но настоящий мир вокруг него строился заново.  
  
— КТ-7567... _Рекс_ , — поправил себя Эйзи, — сказал, что лучше пусть у него будет друг, который его ненавидит, но он не убьет тебя даже ради всех джедаев галактики.  
  
— А теперь?  
  
— Теперь чипы бесполезны. Скажи — и я избавлю тебя от него.  
  
Почти исчезнувшая было точка распахнулась в огромную разноцветную реальность из-за маленького медицинского дроида устаревшей и давно снятой с производства модели.  
  


***

  
  
  
Коди словно видел все в зеркальном отражении. Точно так же они стояли друг напротив друга и молчали. Только шлемы куда-то потерялись, и выглядели они по-разному, куда более непохоже, чем раньше, и дуло пистолета, нацеленное точно ему в грудь, не предполагало лишних разговоров. Но Коди требовалось сказать только два слова.  
  
— Прости меня, — произнес он, поднимая руки и — впервые за пятнадцать, а, может быть, и больше, лет, — улыбаясь.  
  
Смотреть на то, как капитан Рекс, командир пятьсот первого батальона республиканских войск клонов, роняет из рук оружие и летит ему навстречу, определенно заслуживало улыбки.


End file.
